This invention relates to a pressure gauge.
In particular, the present invention relates to a pressure gauge of the type comprising a cup-shaped case closed at the front by a cover consisting at least partly of transparent material; a dial provided on the front with a graduated scale and disposed in the case so as to be visible through the cover; measuring means disposed in the case to measure a pressure to be determined; and a pointer mobile along the graduated scale under the control of the measuring means.